everlostfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Towers
The Twin Towers, which were destroyed during the terrorist attacks on September 11th, 2001, feature prominently in Everlost. They serve as the home of Mary Hightower and a safe haven for the many Afterlights Mary ushers into her care. Locations Grand Marble Plaza Located at the exterior of the two towers, the plaza serves as a place for a myriad of playground games: hopscotch, tag, hide-and-seek, jump rope, handball, etc. Fountain The fountain, located at the center of the marble plaza, plays an important role in Mary's imprisonment of her children. She gets them to give up their coins for the sake of making a wish. Coins forsaken, and soon to be forgotten, the Afterlights under Mary's care are far less likely to ever escape Everlost. The wish that doesn't come true, of course, is the wish to be alive again. Tower One This building was remodeled by Mary and her children into a makeshift orphanage, the top floors serving as living quarters for all of Mary's Afterlights. Most of the rooms were still empty, with the scope of Mary's following limited by her fixed geographic location. It features an observation level with coin-operated binocular machines, a food court with a pizza place and a hot dog stand, and Mary's personal residence. Mary's Residence Mary's private quarters is blocked off by a makeshift wall and features an array of mismatched furniture and a large window. The furniture is not only from different places, but also different time periods. At least one of those items is a cabinet that contains some of Mary's books. Afterlights Unnamed These characters will be identified in shorthand as UF# or UM#. The 'U' is for 'unnamed', 'F' or 'M' for 'female' or 'male', and '#' for the corresponding number. Therefore, UF1 is 'unnamed female #1. * Unnamed Female #1: Aftrican-American girl in drab clothes and tight cornrowed hair ** We see her, somewhat perpetually, swinging jump ropes for other girls and making comments about how Allie and Nick are Greensouls. * Unnamed Female #2: Girl dressed in teddy-bear pajamas ** Like UF1, she spins multiple jump ropes for other people. * Unnamed Female #3: Girl wearing a sparkling silver halter top, and jeans that were so tight they made her look like a sausage bursting out of its skin. ** She is one of the jump rope girls seen navigating the constantly moving ropes spun by UF1 and UF2. She makes a disappointed comment about Allie's clothes and remarks that Lief isn't a Greensoul. * Unnamed Male #1: Boy who calls for the handball that flew into the street to be retrieved before it sinks. * Unnamed Male #2: Boy who retrieves said handball. Meadow A 60s hippie girl if there ever was one, Meadow is one of the respected Afterlights of Twin Towers. She's more knowledgeable than most of the other Afterlights there and seems to have enough respect from Mary to usher Greensouls into her presence. Stradivarius Mary Hightower Category:Article stubs Category:Places